


flowers, red and white.

by andrewhussiespussy



Series: the black market but its just drugs [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flower Fucking, Flower sex, Flowers, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, cumming on a fucking flower, look sapdaddy fucks u with a flower, sapnap is a jock, telling friends about ur sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Nick fucks you with a flower.[DNI IF YOU SHIP TUBBO/TOMMY/DRISTA/LANI WITH ADULTS OR LEWD THEM IN ANYWAY]
Relationships: Sapnap/Reader
Series: the black market but its just drugs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065695
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	flowers, red and white.

You stare at your jock of a boyfriend who's currently having a flower be real close to your cunt.

"Seriously. . .?"

He looks up at you, "yes, seriously." He responds, turning his attention back to your downstairs area. You blink.

Nick licks his lips at your wetness, which you don't really think that it's from the flower, he disagrees. "Whoa. . . All from the flower? You really must be a whore, then."

You hold in your laughter, you have to. "Yeah, from the flower." You deadpan in your response, he doesn't catch that you're being sarcastic.

He slowly inserts the flower into you, making you bite your lip. That fucking hurt.

Nick waits for a while, getting you adjusted to the insertion of the flower. When you adjust, that's when it starts to get funky.

"Mhm. . ." You moan a little, your boyfriend thrusting the flower in and out of you. God, you hate and love it. It's so fucking funny.

Your boyfriend seems to be enjoying this more than you. His cute little grin on his face, you like to imagine him to be starry eyed.

As he continues to fuck you with a LITERAL fucking flower, you think about how you might cum from this. Oop.

Biting your lip a little harsher, you grab a fistul of your boyfriend's dark hair as he gets rougher with thrusting the flower. "A-ah. . ." You shamefully moan.

"Horny slut, huh?" He laughs, even though he's horrible with his dirty talk, you find yourself get a little wetter from his words.

As he gets rougher and rougher with the pace, you feel like a dam that's ready to burst. Nick notices this.

"What? Gonna cum from me fucking you with a flower?" He clicks his tongue, "explode like a creeper, all from the flower, baby." 

That's actually horrible and funny, but biting your lip harsher, eyes closed shut; you bust a nut.

He pulls out the used flower, looking at your cum on the red petals of the flower. He grins. 

A wave of shame hits you when you come down from your sex-high. You just came and had a fucking orgasm because of a fucking flower.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

"So, yeah, that's how I fucked my girlfriend with a flower." Nick ends the story to his friends who just stay silent. They don't know how to process the fact that their fuckboy of a friend, fucked his girlfriend with a goddamn flower.

George feels a little heat on his cheeks, he can't help but feel embarrassed. He doesn't know if it's because he's a little hard, or if it's because that this is live on fucking stream. 

Dream snorts a little. 

And you have no idea. . . Until. . .

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃

"oH YOU FUCKING WHORE." You yell, reading your Twitter mentions. Fuck, man. You better get the strap.


End file.
